Why Sequel
by Sandararaa
Summary: [OneShoot] Taehyung tak mengerti, kenapa direktur di perusahaannya senang sekali menyiksa dan membuatnya kesal. Benar-benar tidak tahu, kenapa. Why? [Seri 'Complete'-Wp/BTS FANFICTION/JEON JUNGKOOK X KIM TAEHYUNG/KookV/RnR Juseyo]


**Why [Sequel]**

 **By Sandararaa**

 **Disclaimer** : BTS milik Big Hit dan orang tua mereka masing-masing dan saya cuma minjem.

 **Cast** : Jeon Jungkook x Kim Taehyung/KookV/KookTae

 **Summary** : [OneShoot] Taehyung tak mengerti, kenapa direktur di perusahaannya senang sekali menyiksa dan membuatnya kesal. Benar-benar tidak tahu, kenapa. Why?

 **Warning** : Sho-ai, BL, BoyXBoy, Miss Typos, OOC, amburadul, masih belajar ^^

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Rasanya Taehyung hampir gila.

Berulang kali dia memikirkannya, tapi tak ada satupun hal masuk akal yang melintas dikepalanya. Salahkan Jeon Jungkook yang merusak susunan otaknya yang tertata menjadi porak poranda seperti ini. Hanya dengan sebuah pernyataan yang diutarakan dengan suara rendah tepat ditelinganya yang benar-benar Taehyung kutuk saat itu.

'Bagaimana jika aku mengatakan bahwa aku menyukaimu, Tae Hyung?'

Taehyung menggeleng keras.

Mustahil!

Apa direkturnya itu sedang mempermainkannya? Bagaimana bisa? Jungkook selalu membuatnya kesal, menyiksannya dan membuatnya kesulitan. Kemudian ia mengatakan jika ia menyukainnya? Hell, bagaimana bisa Taehyung percaya? Sementara berbagai macam alasan logis merongrong dan berputar di kepalannya, hingga membuatnya hampir meledak sama sekali tak ada.

'Arrgghhh, rasanya aku mau gila!' pikirnya frustasi.

Hampir saja Taehyung kembali membenturkan kepalanya dengan meja sebelum digantikan dengan sebungkus mie mentah yang disodorkan dengan kurang ajar oleh Jimin.

"Wah~ benturan kepalamu sangat berguna, Kim."

Taehyung reflek menoleh, melotot tak terima ke arah jimin yang sama sekali tak peduli dan malah membuka bungkus mienya yang baru saja diremukkan oleh dahi Taehyung dengan suka rela. "Kenapa? Kau mau?"

Mendengus samar, pada akhirnya Taehyung memilih berdiri dan mengabaikan Jimin. Bahkan Taehyung sudah tak memiliki tenaga lagi untuk sekedar meladeni Jimin. Kemudian menyingkir meninggalkan Jimin yang terlihat menatapnya dengan bingung. "Kenapa lagi dengan bocah itu? Aneh sekali."

Ayolah, sehari tanpa berdebat dengan seorang Kim Taehyung benar-benar terasa ada yang kurang.

Taehyung berjalan hingga tanpa sadar langkahnya telah menapaki lobi perusahaannya. "Hishh, kenapa aku jadi berjalan sampai ke lobi begini?"

Tepat setelah Taehyung menyelesaikan ucapannya, saat itulah dia melihatnya, Jeon Jungkook tengah berjalan melewati pintu lobi. Namun, dia tak berjalan sendirian karena disampingnya sudah ada seorang gadis yang Taehyung akui begitu cantik, tengah menggandeng sebelah lengan direkturnya begitu lekat disertai senyuman ceria dari si gadis dan senyum lembut oleh Jungkook. Tak ingin terlihat Taehyung berbalik dan mulai berjalan pergi begitu saja. "Menyukaiku dia bilang? Mempermainkanku mungkin lebih tepatnya." dengusnya lirih. Tanpa pernah tahu jika Jungkook sudah terlanjur melihatnya begitupula dengan seseorang yang berdiri disamping Jungkook.

"Ada apa, Oppa?" tanyannya pura-pura tak tahu tepat setelah Jungkook menghentikan langkahnya tiba-tiba.

"Nayeon ah, bisakah kau meminta kepala kim untuk mengantarmu hari ini? Kakak lupa jika masih ada beberapa hal yang harus kakak selesaikan." bujuk Jungkook.

Nayeon nampak berpikir sejenak sebelum tersenyum dan mengangguk sebagai persetujuan, "Baiklah, kerjakan ujianmu dengan baik, huh? Kakak akan belikan apapun yang kau inginkan jika kau berhasil lulus nanti." Nayeon tersenyum begitu lebar, mengangkat tangan kanannya hormat sembari berujar 'Siap' begitu semangat.

"Oppa." Jungkook kembali menoleh ke arah Nayeon, Jeon Nayeon-adiknya. "Namja tadi manis juga."

"Huh?"

"Fighting!" mengerti, Jungkook lantas tersenyum sebagai balasan untuk adiknya itu sebelum melangkah pergi.

Di sisi lain

Entah kenapa kepala Taehyung mendadak pusing, perasaannya juga campur aduk sekarang antara kesal, dan marah meski ia sendiri tak tahu apakah ia berhak untuk itu. Mungkin dengan sekaleng minuman dingin bisa menjernihkan pikirannya. Dan disinilah ia sekarang, berdiri di depan sebuah mesin minuman otomatis, memasukkan koin dan memilih minumannya. Bukannya mereda, mood Taehyung semakin buruk saja saat minuman yang ia inginkan tak kunjung keluar, bahkan ia sudah menekan tombolnya berulang kali dengan tak sabaran.

"Butuh bantuan, Hyung?" Taehyung mematung. Sekuat tenaga Taehyung menahan lehernya untuk tak menoleh kebelakang. Karena demi Tuhan, Taehyung sudah tahu dan kenal diluar kepala siapa pemilik suara ini. Suara seseorang yang dengan sukses membuatnya kelimpungan-Jeon Jungkook, direkturnya. Seseorang yang berusaha Taehyung hindari dengan sekuat tenaga selama satu hari belakangan ini.

Jungkook lantas menggeser tubuhnya kesamping, menendang mesin minuman itu dengan sekali tendang dan minuman itu akhirnya keluar. Taehyung masih setia pada posisinya saat Jungkook mulai mengulurkan minuman itu kearahnya.

Taehyung menatap sekilas ke arah Jungkook yang masih menatapnya dengan intens, dan jujur saja itu membuat jantungnya berdetak tak nyaman dan sebagai langkah aman, Taehyung segera menurunkan pandangannya lantas menerima uluran minumannya dengan gerak canggung yang begitu kentara.

"Tae hyung-"

"T-terimakasih Sajangnim. K-kurasa saya masih memiliki pekerjaan yang harus segera diselesaikan. Jadi, saya permisi." Persetan dengan sopan santun. Taehyung menyela perkataan Jungkook dan segera berbalik untuk kemudian bergegas memacu langkahnya, tentu setelah ia memberikan tundukan kepala sopan sebelumnya. Dan meninggalkan Jungkook yang masih menatapnya di belakang.

Taehyung duduk di kursinya dengan tarikan napas yang memburu. Membuka minumannya terburu-buru, kemudian meminumnya dengan rakus.

Sepertinya Taehyung memang harus jauh-jauh dari direkturnya itu, demi menjaga keselamatan dan kelestarian jantungnya juga perasaannya tentu saja.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hari berikutnya Taehyung benar-benar semakin gencar menghindari Jungkook. Jika di hari-hari sebelumnya Taehyung masih mau menatapnya, namun kali ini berbeda.

Saat Jungkook memintanya keruangan, Taehyung akan tetap menundukkan wajahnya, sama sekali enggan menatapnya. Saat mereka tak sengaja bertemu di lorong, Taehyung akan segera memutar langkahnya kembali, agar tak perlu berpapasan dengan Jungkook. Begitu juga saat mereka berdua tak sengaja berada di lift yang sama, dengan alasan yang tak masuk akal Taehyung memilih keluar. Dan Jungkook benar-benar dibuat kelimpungan karenanya.

Maka dari itu, Jungkook tak akan melepaskan Taehyung kali ini saat tanpa sengaja netra sekelam malamnya menangkap sosok sempurna Kim Taehyung yang tengah berdiri di depan gedung perusahaannya.

"Belum pulang?" Taehyung terlihat terkejut saat pertama kali mendapati Jungkook yang sudah berdiri disampingnya. "Ah~ sepertinya aku melupakan sesuatu di dalam. Permisi Sajangnim."

Belum sempat Taehyung beranjak, cekalan kuat Jungkook di lengannya telah lebih dulu menghentikannya. "Kita harus bicara." kemudian menarik Taehyung dan mendorongnya masuk ke dalam mobilnya yang terparkir manis di depan dan menjalankannya meninggalkan area perusahaan.

"Apa proposalnya sudah selesai?" buka jungkook. Jungkook sedikit merutuki kata pertama yang ia keluarkan, sebenarnya.

"Sudah, Sajangnim." Taehyung menjawab ringkas sembari menunduk.

Jungkook memutuskan untuk menepikan mobil Range rover miliknya dan berhenti di sekitar area pertokoan. "Jungkook." Menoleh kearah Taehyung yang menatapnya bingung, "Bisakah kau memanggilku seperti itu alih-alih sajangnim, hyung? Berhentilah bersikap formal." tambahnya tanpa pernah sekalipun melepas kontak mereka. "Dan aku tak menerima penolakan." tegasnya lagi.

Taehyung menunduk sembari meremat kedua tangannya tak nyaman.

"Baiklah sekarang aku ingin bertanya. Kenapa kau selalu menghindariku, hyung?" buka Jungkook, lagi sembari memandang lurus kearah Taehyung yang nampak duduk dengan gelisah.

Taehyung menegang, "A-aku tak mengerti dengan apa yang anda maksudkan, Sajang-maksudku, Jungkook."

Jungkook tersenyum puas, "Terdengar lebih baik."

"Namanya Nayeon. Orang kau lihat bersamaku beberapa hari yang lalu, jika kau ingin tahu." jelas Jungkook.

Taehyung masih diam, menahan diri lebih tepatnya. "Bagaimana menurutmu? Bukankah dia gadis yang manis dan cantik?"

Taehyung semakin mengeratkan remasan kedua tangannya kuat, sembari menggigit bibir bawahnya yang mendadak bergetar, cukup. Taehyung sudah tak bisa menahan dirinya sekarang. "Apakah mempermainkanku begitu menyenangkan untukmu?" Jungkook diam mendengarkan.

"Menyukaiku kau bilang? Bagaimana bisa kau mengatakan hal seperti itu, sedangkan kau sudah memiliki seorang-"

Jungkook tersenyum tipis, "Dan dia adalah adikku." berhenti sejenak, "Jeon Nayeon adalah adik dari Jeon Jungkook."

Taehyung dengan cepat menoleh kearah Jungkook dengan wajah blanknya- "Apa?" -sangat berbeda dengan Jungkook yang melempar senyum lembut kearahnya.

Taehyung membuang muka sembari meringis. Memalukan. Rutuknya dalam hati.

Tak ada suara sama sekali setelah itu selain hening menyebalkan yang membuat Taehyung sesak. Dan Taehyung semakin dibuat gelagapan saat mendapati pantulan samar wajah Jungkook yang masih menatap lekat kearahnya saat Taehyung mengalihkan pandangannya ke jendela mobil. 'Berhenti menatapku, berhenti menatapku.'

"J-jungkook, mau segelas kopi? Aku akan membelinya sebentar." secepat kilat Taehyung keluar kearah toko 24 jam tak jauh dari tempat mereka berhenti tanpa mendengar dulu jawaban Jungkook.

Beberapa menit kemudian, Taehyung kembali dengan dua kopi ditangannya.

"Maaf karena membuatmu menunggu, Jungkook- _ssi_. Ini, meskipun murah tapi rasanya tak terlalu buruk."

"Kenapa tak masuk?"

"Kau tak perlu mengantarku, Jungkook- _ssi_. Dari sini, aku bisa pulang sendiri."

"Sepertinya akan turun hujan, aku akan mengantarmu. Jadi masuklah, _hyung_."

Taehyung menggeleng, "Terimakasih karena sudah mengantar. Sampai jumpa dan hati-hati di jalan, Jungkook sajangnim."

Taehyung berbalik, kemudian sedikit berlari saat rintik hujan mulai turun untuk kemudian berteduh di depan emperan toko 24 jam, tempat yang baru saja ia masuki untuk membeli kopi. "Hah~ dingin sekali." gumamnya sembari merapatkan coat yang ia kenakan sebelum tersenyum begitu lebar, "Ya ampun memalukan." sembari mengusap sebelah wajahnya yang dengan kurang ajarnya terasa panas.

Sementara Jungkook masih belum pergi dari tempatnya berhenti, masih memandang Taehyung dari kejauhan dengan senyum yang tak jauh berbeda dengan Taehyung.

Mengambil payung di kursi belakang, Jungkook keluar dan memutuskan menghampirinya.

Taehyung tengah menikmati kopinya saat Jungkook mendatanginya dan berkata jika kopinya manis sekali. Walau begitu Jungkook tetap meminumnya.

"J-jungkook, kenapa kau masih ada di sini?"

"Mobilku mogok."

"Benarkah? Bukankah tadi masih baik-baik saja?"

"Entahlah, mungkin bensinya habis."

"Huh?" alasan macam apa itu?

Taehyung berdehem pelan sembari mengarahkan pandangannya kembali ke depan diikuti Jungkook setelahnya.

" _Hyung_ , ingin mendengar sebuah cerita?" Taehyung mengangguk samar sebagai jawaban.

"Pertama kali aku melihatnya adalah saat ia berdiri di bawah pohon maple yang mulai gugur. Dengan senyumnya yang begitu lebar ia memungut beberapa daunnya entah untuk apa dan itu membuatku tertarik padanya tanpa sadar."

Entah mengapa mendengar cerita Jungkook seperti mengingatkan Taehyung akan sesuatu.

"Kedua kalinya aku bertemu dengannya, adalah saat ia tanpa sengaja menyiramku dengan segelas kopi panas yang membuatnya kelabakan. Saat itu wajahnya sangat panik namun terlihat begitu manis dan menggemaskan secara bersamaan." Taehyung reflek tersedak minumannya sendiri saat mendengar kelanjutannya. Apa jungkook tengah membicarakan dirinya?

Jungkook terkekeh kecil, bersikap seolah merasa tak terganggu ia melanjutkan, "Dia menganggap bahwa aku selalu menyiksannya karena membencinya setelah kejadian hari itu. Tapi sebenarnya bukan itu alasannya." Jeda sejenak Jungkook melempar wadah kopinya yang telah habis pada tempat sampah tak jauh jauh darinya setelah merematnya, "Aku akui memang sedikit keterlaluan. Tapi aku ingin dia mau memperhatikanku, selalu berada di jarak yang mampu aku raih, melihat wajahnya setiap hari meskipun harus menggunakan cara-cara yang begitu menyebalkan dan membuatnya kesal."

Kali ini Taehyung memberanikan diri untuk melihat ke arah Jungkook dengan, pandangan tak percaya, memastikan kebohongan disana, tapi tidak ada. Semuannya terasa benar dan jujur. "Maaf karena mencintamu telah membuatmu kesulitan, hyung."

Satu pernyataan Jungkook benar-benar berhasil menggetarkan setiap jengkal tubuh Taehyung detik itu juga.

Lantas Jungkook mendekati Taehyung dan menggunakan payungnya untuk menutupi mereka dari jalanan-

Cup~

-dan menciumnya. Hanya sekedar menempelkan bibirnya kebibir Taehyung yang nampak bergetar, begitu singkat.

Bahkan Taehyung sampai tak sadar jika kopinya yang tinggal sedikit telah jatuh dari genggaman tangannya saat Jungkook menciumnya.

"Mata, hidung, bibir, senyummu-" Jungkook mendikte diiringi usapan halus di pipi Taehyung yang masih terdiam didepannya dengan deru nafasnya yang cepat, "-tidak. Bahkan semuannya. Izinkan aku memiliki semuanya, hyung."

Sebelum Taehyung memberinya jawaban, Jungkook telah lebih dulu memagut bibirnya kembali. Namun kali ini diiringi dengan hisapan, juga lumatan yang begitu intens. Taehyung menutup matanya begitu erat, Jantungnya berdetak tak karuan, perutnya juga terasa menggelitik namun meski begitu entah kenapa terasa begitu nyaman, juga menyenangkan. Kedua tangannya dengan pelan merambat untuk kemudian mengalung dengan apik dileher Jungkook.

Begitu juga dengan Jungkook, tangan kanannya masih setia memegangi payung untuk menutupi keduannya dari jalan, sementara tangan kirinya berada dipinggang Taehyung untuk menariknya semakin dekat. Keduannya begitu larut dengan perasaan mereka masing-masing.

Tak lama kemudian, tautan mereka terputus tepat saat Taehyung menepuk pelan dada Jungkook agar memberinya kesempatan untuk bernapas. Keduanya nampak terengah dengan dahi yang masih menempel juga ujung hidung yang bersentuhan, senyum tulus keduanya terlontar untuk satu sama lain sebelum Jungkook mengambil langkah lebih dekat untuk kemudian memeluk Taehyungnya dengan begitu erat dan posesif.

"Aku mencintaimu, Tae _hyung_. Sangat mencintamu hingga membuatku nyaris gila." bisik Jungkook.

Taehyung membalas pelukan Jungkook, meski terlihat masih begitu canggung dan bahkan tarikan napasnya pun masih terlihat tak beraturan. Tapi, Taehyung telah memutuskan untuk mempercayainya. Mempercayai perasaan Jungkook, dan juga pilihan hatinya. "Hm, aku tahu, Jeon Jungkook sajangnim."

Jungkook tersenyum begitu lebar saat mendengar jawaban Taehyung. Wajahnya terbalut senyum lega juga sumringah yang bercampur. Dan Jungkook semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada Taehyung sembari memberinya kecupan ringan di bahu juga leher Taehyung sebagai pelampiasannya.

 **END**

Anehkan? Gajekan? hhhh

Thanks buat semua yang udah baca, see youu, ^^

Review juseyo ^^


End file.
